Death Aid
by Animefreak0000
Summary: Winry dies and edward is left with nothing is there anything to make him happy again? better story inside!..i suck at stories...my first fan fic ever..flames r welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Winry dies and edward is left in pain and suffering till some one makes his heart warm again...you are probaly thinking why did winry go with him? bacause she was going to the store she took edward winry was already here so they both went.

My first fanfic ever,i know its sucks that this story sucks,please read and review...flames r welcome.

Chapter 1: only the stars can tell...

Death aid:

It was a calm night...where the stars and the moon could be seen...

Edward held winry's hand as they walked to edwards job,they both looked at each other and smiled,they were both happy...edward loved winry since the beginning of time he has always loved her and always will,winry felt the same way but she did not feel that happy, today she felt that something was wrong..not with her not with edward..she could not make it out...

Bye win i love you! screamed edward,Bye,edward wished that she never would have came..he did not want her out walking at night.

Winry walked back towards her home with a frown on her face.

Hey? why am i acting this way,i should feel happy im sure im just hungry...,winry felt her stomach she was...

she turned the corner when she felt she was being followed she turned her head she saw nothing she started walking faster...she was thinking of home..its warm and cozzy and soon as she gets home she would lay down and wait for edward...or...would she ever make it home?..

winry started hearing foot steps she started running and crying,her tears flying everywhere..she knew she was going to die...she started to scream for help,finally she saw her home she ran even faster to it,she was almost there to her house when some one grabbed her,held her mouth shut and took her purse,winry started crying very loud then she heard a mans voice to tell her to shut up,the man took something out of his pocket it was a knife he started stabbing winry in the head and back he finnaly stopped,he gave winry a kiss and left with her purse.

winry was covered in her blood,she put her arm out in the direction of her house that was just stepps away,she screamed out edwards name and tried crawling but it was no use she called out her cats name momo then she died thinking of edward and momo,why did'ent i just run towards edwards work...her last words were.

Edward knew something was worng he flinched he felt his heart break,he took off early and headed back home,the feeling grew stronger when he reached near the house,he saw blonde hair and a bloody road,edward gasped and ran over to her.

Winry,tears filled edwards eyes.

He looked in winry's eyes and saw pain and fear.

If only i was with her! Damnit!

Edward scooped up winry in his arms and went inside.

Who the hell did this to you?

Edward touched her skin,it was warm,"she died not to long ago"

Edward was in pain himself he wanted to know who killed her,he kissed winry on the lips and got a shovel and burried her outside,"i love you win...",edward put her in the ground and watched the dirt cover her bloody body.

Edward went back inside went to bed crying till the sun came up,he never got out of bed...momo mewoed and sniffed edward and licked his face.

Edward pat momo then he pulled the blankets over his face.

I know it was short...but i was tired and the story sucks any ways right,review please!

i will update soon


	2. A preview

A preview of the next chapter:

Edward remained in his bed never smiling he did not eat in 3 day's... he felt terible..she was very sick he never felt so bad...

Edward heard momo crying edward went to see what was wrong..."whats the matter?" Meow,"Do you miss winry?"...momos cry was even louder that time..

"are you hungry?" meow!.

Edward went to check momos bowl it was empty and the water was dirty "why kind of owner am i?" edward looked around for the bag of cat food sadly thier was no cat food to be found..."i will be back girl cough" MEOW! your right i should eat...edward walked slowly to the door he was very pale his face was as white as snow...


	3. Care for no one

This is the next chapter! thanks for the reviews everyone..but i still think this story of mine is not good at all...well enjoy!

Chapter 2: care to no one...

Edward remained in his bed never smiling he did not eat in 3 day's... he felt terible..he was very sick he never felt so bad...

Edward heard momo crying edward went to see what was wrong..."whats the matter?" Meow,"Do you miss winry?"...momos cry was even louder that time..

"are you hungry?" meow!.

Edward went to check momos bowl it was empty and the water was dirty "what kind of owner am i?" edward looked around for the bag of cat food sadly thier was no cat food to be found..."i will be back girl cough" MEOW! your right i should eat...edward walked slowly to the door he was very pale his face was as white as snow...

Edward walked slowly down the crowded side walk the people just stared and some people laughed and told edward to move it and edward would listen this was not like him at all...edward entered the mini market and startred going down every asile he kept on passing the cat food asile he was just very confused "damnit! where is the fucking cat food!" edward screamed rather loudly then a woman slowly approched him "sir..."the cat food is on asile 10" the woman mumbled pointing towards it...the girl eye balled him..he looked like someone she knew..."edward elric!"..."what?"..."its me! from your job! you never really noticed me but i noticed you!"...edward siged..."really.." "edward youlook terrible! what happend to you?"..."nothing...nothing at all..."..."stop! i know something is wrong!"..."nothing is wrong okay!" then edward ran to asile 10 never looking back..."edward...i will stop by!"

Edward ignored her and grabbed a bag of cat food and payed right away and left...this time he was walking fast "get out of the way!" edward heard someone say to him...edward pushed the man off the sidewalk and the crowd looked at him edward did not care...all he cared about was momo and his sweet winry no one will tell him otherwise!...edward opened the door to the house and momo came running..."hi girl..." meow!" the cute cat ran outside! "no! momo come back!" edward ran after the cat but it was no use momo was fast..edward threw down the cat food bag and ran back inside...edward went to his bed and just layed there...

"now i have nothing! nothing!" the door bell rang in edwards ears he did not get up and answer...

It was the woman that edward ran away from...she opened the door and screamed edwards name.."edward! hello!" edward pulled the blanket over his face he did not care...

The girl went up stairs into edwards room "edward?" she looked all around she then saw a figure under the blankets..."edward is that you?" the girl pulled the blankets off of edward..

"leave me alone!" "edward..i want to know whats wrong!" edward siged and sat up and talked slowly with a low voice "winry...i found her dead..3 days ago...now my cat ran away..i have nothing...nothing at all!"...edward looked like he was about to cry he really did not have anything..

"im sorry...hey! i can help you nurse back to health you know!" "no thats okay..." "please! its just till you get better!.." "i said no alright!" "im still going to!" "whatever...whats you name anyways..."..."stella..."

The girl ran down stairs and looked around she was going to cook for edward and she was going to force him to eat!...edward closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep...only to have a dream about winry...the dream was winry..she reached out and touched edward and said edward...i need to tell you my secret...now is the time...

thats it! im going to update soon! read and review! please!


	4. Dreaming of winry

I know its been awhile since i updated well here is another stupid chapter lol!

Chapter 3: Dreaming of winry...

Edwards eyes shot wide open from his dream about winry,"what? c-can i go to the concert mumbled a still half asleep edward..he slowly reached for the remote and turned on the tv in his room that had a stupid show on he did not care,his bored eyes shuting and opening every second: "why do you resist me my love?"

"Because i love Jessie!"

"but my love!"

Edward got bored and turned of the tv and thought and thought his expression stayed the same for a good while,Why? why did i have to lose everything,whats the point of living when everything you lived for is gone...momo..winry..my brother al..that night was just as bad as today..ed pushed his thoughts aside and decided to check down stairs...he slowly climbed down the stairs that creaked "i mis you win i long to be with you...why? why me?..it was so perfect just me,you and momo...

His day-dreaming stopped when the smell of bacon filled his nostrils..it smelled so good bot he would throw up for sure! he entered the kitched to find stella cooking bacon with a smile on her face..edward did not like her.."she is really annoying"..

"edward!"

Huh? answered edward..."i hope you like bacon! sand stella happily.

"im not hungry! shouted edward in a mean tone..."really? come on..you got to be!"

"no! and i want you out of my house! screamed edward pointing at the door...

"but i just-.." "just go!"

Stella remained quiet and so did edward for about a minute...till edward spoke up :just go okay.."

Stella slowly walked out the door saying "goodbye ed..."

Edward stared at the bacon it looked really good but he did not want to throw that up...he sat down on the bed and thought of winry before you know it all he see's is dark..nothing..its like he went blind..sharp pain went through out his body...he asked himself is this death? he did not know what it was but it was painful and more then ever...DREAMS...

A loud band rang through edwards ears and he woke up in a hospital room he looked around and he could not believe it! it was winry right by him she was asleep and she was holding his hand...edward thought this was a dream if it was he never wanted to wake up from it...it felt so real.

Winry awoke and she jumped on edward he arms wrapped around him then edward asked her "is this a dream?"

"edward no...you were knocked out by a man at your job..."

Edward almost died from happiness...when he heard he was still with winry...

Dreams become fake and reality repeats its self...again..and again..no ending..


End file.
